Roméo, Pâris et Juliette
by Math'L
Summary: OS. 'Drago, si tu cherches un endroit où dormir, mon lit t'accueillera à draps ouverts.' La raison pour laquelle Harry écrivait cela à Drago était limpide. Et cela faisait pleurer Hermione. Lemon réécrit.


**Disclaimer :** **Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que massacrer son idée.**

 **Note : Oyé, oyé ! Ça faisait longtemps, me revoilà … avec un navet. Soyons sincère, autant j'aime bien le début, autant je suis pas enthousiaste vis-vis de mon lemon. **

**Parce que, oui, ceci est un PWP. Mineur(e) ou personne n'aimant pas ça, prière de s'abstenir (ou de s'arrêter avant la fin).**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

 **Edit du 02/06/16 :** **J'ai pas pu résister, j'ai modifié le lemon. J'ai eu quelques bouffées de chaleur, faites moi savoir si je suis la seule ! ^^**

 **Merci à _Deponia_ et _Sasuyu_ pour leurs conseils, à _Delphine03_ et _magiehp_ pour leurs reviews, qui m'ont rassurées ! :) Je vous réponds tout de suite après, je voulais finir le lemon avant de le faire !**

 **Merci à _9Laila4_ , _Carolane829_ , _Fermentine_ , _Levi_ _Valentois_ , _Peur_ _et_ _Oublie_ , _pinktwilight1_ et _titi1998271_ pour leur favorite, qui me touchent beaucoup ! **

_« Drago, si tu cherches un endroit où dormir,_

 _mon lit t'accueillera à draps ouverts._

 _H. »_

Hermione contemplait le mot qui ornait la table de la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chefs depuis cinq minutes, droite comme un piquet, sonnée. Qu'un mot soit disposé ici à destination de son colocataire n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, loin de là. Cela avait d'ailleurs créé quelques frictions au début, voir même de violentes disputes. Mais ils avaient fini par arriver à un compromis : il fréquentait qui il voulait, tant qu'elle ne les croisait pas. Depuis, hommes comme femmes passaient dans le lit du Serpentard sans que jamais elle ne les rencontre.

Non, ce qui choquait la Rouge et Or, c'était l'expéditeur. Elle avait passé tant de temps à corriger ses devoirs qu'elle reconnaîtrait son écriture en pattes de mouche partout. Et la raison pour laquelle Harry écrivait une telle chose à Drago était limpide.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta plantée devant la table, à regarder le morceau de parchemin. Ce fût au moment où elle se disait qu'elle avait de la chance d'être seule dans le dortoir, que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître son colocataire. Elle tenta de se reprendre mais elle remarqua rapidement que la tentative était vaine. Aussi, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, son visage dissimulé pour éviter que le Vert et Argent ne voit les larmes traîtresses qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. Le Serpentard lança une réplique piquante, à laquelle il attendait sûrement une réponse cinglante, qui ne vint pas. La seule chose que la Gryffondor dit, d'une voix cassée, fût :

\- Il y a une lettre pour toi sur la table.

Le visage de Drago devait laisser transparaître son incompréhension face au comportement de la brune mais elle n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se mettre à l'abri dans sa chambre, ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

Après la Guerre, Hermione se permis des choses qu'elle s'était interdite auparavant. S'intéresser aux garçons par exemple. Suite au baiser dans la Salle-sur-Demande, elle s'était mise en couple avec Ron. Si le début avait été idyllique, leurs différences de caractères les avaient rapidement rappelées à l'ordre et c'était après une première fois ratée et très étrange qu'ils avaient décidé d'arrêter les frais.

Elle pensait, benoîtement, que le pire était passé. Elle était maintenant une femme, elle avait expérimenté, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir. Malheureusement, Merlin semblait ne pas l'aimer. Et c'est ainsi qu'arriva quelque chose qu'elle pensait impossible : elle eut le béguin pour deux personnes différentes. Deux parfaits opposés. Deux Princes mais de maisons rivales. Le blond et le brun. Le gentil et le méchant.

Harry Potter était beau. Une musculature développé par le Quidditch. Des yeux verts à se damner, accompagnés d'une touche de candeur qui donnait envie à beaucoup de filles de le déniaiser. Mais ce que les filles ne savaient pas et qu'elle n'avait appris que parce qu'elle était proche de lui, c'est qu'Harry était loin d'être un agneau. Et qu'il pouvait être charmeur quand il désirait quelque chose.

Drago Malefoy était sexy. Même quand elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était quelque chose qu'elle admettait avec une certaine mauvaise foi. Musclé grâce au Quidditch mais plus svelte qu'Harry, yeux gris orageux, aura puissante et un séducteur redoutable. Il pouvait donner l'impression aux filles qu'elles étaient des femmes, fatales, accomplies, indépendantes.

Elle avait commencé à s'intéresser à Harry après sa rupture avec Ron. Ce dernier était rapidement retourné vers Lavande et leurs séances de 'léchouillages' - comme les deux membres restant du Trio aimaient appeler leurs câlins - les forçaient à s'éloigner. Aussi passaient-ils beaucoup de temps ensemble. Au début, elle s'était dit que c'était le contre-coup de son sauvetage du monde sorcier qui avait changé sa manière de le voir. Puis, elle s'était mise à le détailler et à apprécier ses abdominaux sculptés qu'on apercevait lorsqu'il enlevait son pull et que sa chemise remontait. Elle regardait ses cheveux en batailles et son cerveau embrayait immédiatement sur ces choses peu catholiques qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble et dont le résultat serait cette coiffure.

Manifestement, Drago s'en était chargé à sa place.

Son attirance pour le blond était arrivée bien plus tard. Quand elle avait appris qu'ils allaient être Préfets-en-Chefs ensemble, elle avait tenté de faire changer d'avis le Professeur McGonagall. Ok, le blond avait été du côté des gentils lors de la Guerre, blablabla … Mais dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, il avait été acté qu'il n'avait pas changé : il ne restait qu'un petit con, imbu de lui-même, un abruti de première catégorie qui la rabaissait constamment. Mais, à force de vivre avec lui, elle découvrit une nouvelle facette. Ses répliques cinglantes pouvaient être prises comme une sorte d'humour quand il les accompagnait d'un sourire non railleur. Il pouvait être prévenant et était protecteur envers les siens. Malheureusement, Hermione ne faisait pas partie des gens qu'il appréciait. Avec elle, il n'était pas prévenant, pas protecteur, pas drôle. Elle n'était que la Miss Je-Sais-Tout pathétique. Et il se faisait un devoir de le lui rappeler.

Pourtant, elle avait commencé à copiner avec Zabini et Nott quand ils venaient rendre visite au blond. Mais le fait que ses amis l'appréciaient - ou en tout cas, ne l'insultaient plus - n'avez eu aucune incidence sur son comportement envers elle.

Elle en était donc là, coincée entre un béguin envers Harry, auquel elle ne pouvait donner suite car c'était son meilleur ami et que Ginny en était amoureuse. Et son béguin envers Malefoy, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais encourager car ce dernier l'exécrait. Mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé que les deux puissent s'entendre.

Elle se détestait de se mettre dans des états pareils pour ce qu'elle nommait familièrement « une connerie ». Pourtant, c'est les yeux mouillés et le nez bouché qu'elle se coucha.

oOo

Quand elle se leva le lendemain, elle avait les yeux bouffis et avait peu dormi. Elle enfila son uniforme, attacha ses cheveux en un chignon très serré, pressentant que la moindre contrariété la ferait sortir de ses gonds. C'est avec le visage fermé qu'elle traversa l'école pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Le regard noir qu'elle lança à un première année qui l'avait bousculé par mégarde donna le ton : la Préfète-en-Chef n'était pas à embêter aujourd'hui.

Elle s'assit sans grâce à la table des Gryffondor et commença une conversation passionnée avec son bol de chocolat, marmonnant un vague bonjour à ses voisins. Tous se turent, connaissant la signification de ce visage : ne lui parler qu'en cas de nécessité ou si elle-même posait une question.

Ron tenta de faire moins de bruit en mangeant, Ginny serra doucement son bras pour marquer son soutien et sa compréhension et Harry se contenta de l'observer. Cette fixation énerva Hermione, qui releva la tête et le fusilla du regard. Le Survivant sourit, de cette manière si particulière, qui d'habitude, la faisait sourire en retour. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle retourna à son bol, son visage déformé par une moue colérique. Cette réaction fit froncer les sourcils d'Harry, mais cela, elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait juste avoir la paix.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, ils se levèrent pour aller en cours. Ginny quitta les seniors pour rejoindre son cours de Sortilèges pendant que les trois autres descendaient vers les cachots, où un Severus Rogue vivant mais toujours aussi antipathique, les attendait. La mauvaise humeur d'Hermione atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'elle allait passer 2 heures entre Harry qui la fixerait pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi elle était de mauvaise humeur et Malefoy, qui ne se priverait pas de lui faire des réflexions. Le tout chaperonné par le Maître de Potions qui prenait un malin plaisir à la tourmenter, se vengeant ainsi de l'anti-venin qu'elle lui avait administré de force dans la cabane hurlante, le sauvant ainsi d'une mort certaine.

Elle s'assit au premier rang de la salle et se prépara à passer un cours difficile. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu le pincement au cœur quand elle vit Harry et Drago se regarder. Elle ferma les yeux et serra fortement les paupières. Le Professeur Rogue profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante.

\- Miss Granger, c'est la nuit que vous devez dormir. 20 points seront retirés à Gryffondor.

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui le laissa de marbre. Énervée par ce constat, elle ne put retenir la réplique cinglante qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur. J'ai rêvé de vous au début de ma nuit et j'ai été dans l'incapacité de me rendormir, terrifiée à l'idée de revoir votre nez disproportionné et vos cheveux gras.

Le silence se fit dans la classe et la remarque eut le mérite d'ébrécher le masque impassible de son enseignant.

\- Vous venez de faire perdre 100 points à votre maison et d'écoper d'une semaine de retenue. Cela n'améliorera pas votre côte de popularité, acheva-t-il avec un sourire cruel.

Une partie d'elle lui disait de se taire et de disparaître. Mais elle était réellement de mauvaise humeur, et au vue de sa précédente réflexion, elle n'était pas une insolence près :

\- Merci de vous soucier de ma réputation. Mais votre argument est erroné puisqu'il se base sur l'idée que je suis plus détestée que vous. Or, vous êtes un enfoiré avec tant de gens que vous êtes forcément le plus haït de nous deux.

Le visage du Professeur de Potions se ferma.

\- Sortez de ma salle ! Je n'accepte pas votre insolence alors faites disparaître vos cheveux hirsutes de ma vue !

C'est avec un calme olympien qu'Hermione rangea ses affaires de cours sans se presser et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de quitter la salle, elle se tourna vers son Professeur et lui dit avec le sourire le plus hypocrite :

\- Bonne journée, Monsieur.

Quand elle se retrouva dans le couloir silencieux, seule, Hermione se demanda ce qui lui avait pris. Et puis, elle décida qu'elle n'en avait cure. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, déterminée à travailler ses ASPIC.

oOo

Quand la Gryffondor rejoignit sa classe pour le cours suivant, elle fût accueilli par des sourires et des félicitations de la part des membres de sa maison. Apparemment, Rogue était réellement plus haït qu'elle et personne ne lui en voulait pour la perte de points. Elle avait presque réussit à oublier le pourquoi de sa colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le regard de Harry se poser sur elle. Sa tristesse et sa mauvaise humeur lui revinrent de plein fouet et elle se détourna. Malheureusement, elle se retrouva face à Malefoy et à sa clique. Au sourire narquois de Prince, elle sût qu'il allait tout faire pour la blesser. Et ça ne manqua pas.

\- Alors Granger, tu savais que tu allais avoir un Troll donc t'as cherché une manière de fuir le cours ?!

\- Rends service à tout le monde Malefoy ! Épargne nos tympans en te taisant !

\- Parle-moi autrement Castor!

\- Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Blondasse !

Voyant la situation dégénérée, Harry attrapa Hermione par le bras et l'emmena de force dans une salle de classe vide.

\- Bordel Hermione, il t'arrive quoi ?! Tu réponds à Rogue, tu manques de jeter un sort à _Dr_ Malefoy, tu peux m'expliquer ?!

L'hésitation de son meilleur ami sur la nomination du Serpentard brisa toutes ses barrières. Elle s'écroula en larmes, le dos contre le mur, psalmodiant des mots incompréhensibles. Quand Harry s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, le faisant vaciller.

Elle le foudroya du regard et lui cracha au visage :

\- Va-t'en Potter ! On sait tout les deux que tu as mieux à faire que de consoler ta godiche d'amie !

Harry sembla abasourdi un moment, puis, finalement, se mit en colère. Il la prit dans ses bras, son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme et la maintint plus fortement contre lui quand elle commença à se débattre. Alors qu'elle donnait des coups de pieds dans le vide, le Survivant mit fin à sa tentative ratée de fuite en se laissant glisser contre le mur, et une fois à terre, en entourant avec ses jambes le corps frêle de sa meilleure amie. Elle finit par se réfugier contre lui, cherchant un quelconque réconfort.

\- Hermione, tu n'es pas ma godiche d'amie, tu es ma meilleure amie. Je sais pertinemment que tu ne me diras pas pourquoi tu es tant en colère mais je serais là si tu veux parler. Ou même si tu as juste besoin d'un câlin.

Le Survivant attrapa à 2 mains le visage de la brune et pendant une ½ seconde, elle pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser. Elle commença à fermer les yeux, quand elle sentit ses pouces essuyer ses larmes et une bouche s'apposer sur son front. Hermione ne put retenir une pensée amère. Cependant, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle la murmurait, laissant un Harry surpris :

\- Lui, ce n'est pas sur le front que tu l'embrassais.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et tenta un sourire qui devait ressemblait plus à une grimace. Elle se releva, murmura un rapide merci et se lança un sort pour camoufler ses yeux rouges, avant de sortit de la salle, laissant Harry seul.

oOo

La journée s'était déroulée particulièrement lentement et Hermione s'était enfermée dans son mutisme. Tout cela pour éviter de laisser transparaître sa colère dans ses phrases assassines, qui l'auraient brouillé avec la majorité de Poudlard. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'elle vit Ginny agiter un décolleté particulièrement ajusté sous les yeux de Harry pendant le dîner que son égoïsme lui revint de plein fouet. Harry était homosexuel ! Et elle, mauvaise amie, ne lui avait même pas apporté son soutien. Hermione serra les paupières, décidément, elle était en dessous de tout.

A la fin du repas, elle fit signe à Harry de la suivre, ce qu'il fit volontiers, espérant une explication à son comportement. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la Salle-sur-Demande et la brunette fit apparaître la réplique de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux assis, le silence perdura. Hermione savait que c'était à elle de parler mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et lança :

\- Je sais tout !

Elle ferma les yeux face à l'idiotie qu'elle venait de proférer. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle tomba sur l'air interloqué de son meilleur ami. Aussi précisa-t-elle.

\- Je sais que t'as couché avec Malefoy ! Je me moque de savoir avec qui ! ( _Menteuse,_ chuchota sa conscience) mais je voulais savoir comment ça allait !

Harry resta sans voix pendant un long moment avant de balbutier :

\- Comment tu … heu … ?

Elle le coupa :

\- Le mot sur la table !

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas signé !

\- Harry, j'ai corrigé tes devoirs pendant 7 ans ? Répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Hum, oui. Après un silence, il ajouta : En fait, je ne suis pas réellement homo.

\- Pas réellement ?

\- Je suis attiré par les femmes ! Mais Drago … Il a un corps à damner un saint ! Alors, j'ai cédé à la tentation. Je sais même plus comment on a commencé ! Enfin, ce n'est qu'une passade, hein !

Hermione hocha la tête, masquant son envie de pleurer.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle lui fit un sourire tendre avant de lui répondre :

\- Bien sûr que non, bêta !

Il ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle vienne lui faire un câlin, ce qu'elle fit sans objection. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. Hermione vit que son meilleur ami voulait lui poser des questions, sûrement à propos de son comportement dans la journée, car il prenait régulièrement une grande inspiration, comme s'il voulait prendre la parole, pour finalement se rétracter. Elle préférait ça car elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer, mais elle ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus. Bien après que le couvre-feu fut dépassé, Harry déposa Hermione devant sa salle commune. Il lui déposa une bise sur la joue et la laissa rentrer dans sa salle avant de repartir vers la salle des Rouges et Or.

\- Alors, Granger, on ne respecte plus les règles ? C'est bête pour une Préfète ! Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour dans les couloirs pour voir si je ne trouve pas un de tes amis Bouffondors !

Hermione ferma les yeux de dépit. Elle venait de passer une bonne soirée et il fallait qu'il gâche tout. Par habitude, elle répliqua :

\- La jalousie ne te sied pas au teint Malefoy. Ne m'en veux pas d'avoir des amis.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais c'était sans compter Drago, qui refusait de se laisser parler comme cela. Il se dirigea vers elle et la saisit par le col de sa chemise, la colla contre le mur et rapprocha son visage.

\- Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça.

Hermione faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se laisser distraire par ses lèvres, beaucoup trop proches de sa propre bouche. Elle se concentra plutôt sur ses yeux, qui, dans cette situation, lançaient des éclairs.

\- Il est étonnant, Malefoy, qu'au bout de tant d'années, tu n'aies toujours pas compris que je te parle comme je veux et que tu ne me fais pas peur. De plus, tu feras attention mais tu touches un Sang-de-Bourbe, là.

Et avec un sourire moqueur, elle se détacha de la prise de Drago et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle ferma sa porte d'un sort puissant, avant d'apposer son dos contre le panneau de bois et de se laisser glisser. Son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine. Elle se haït encore une fois d'être si faible. Il avait juste fallu qu'il se tienne près d'elle pour que son pouls s'accélère. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait eu un comportement très sympathique. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que cela donnerait s'il décidait de la séduire. Face à la stupidité de ses pensées - il faudrait être dans un monde parallèle pour que Drago se décide à la draguer, excepté pour un pari -, elle se releva et se dépêcha de se mettre en pyjama. La journée avait été longue, la nuit était déjà bien entamée et elle avait cours le lendemain, aussi se glissa-t-elle dans son lit, bien décidée à s'endormir le plus rapidement possible.

oOo

Quand son réveil sonna le lendemain matin, elle grogna. Il était trop tôt. Pourtant, elle l'éteignit avant de se glisser hors de son lit et de filer sous la douche. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour reprendre figure humaine. Elle venait de sortir de la cabine quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Elle attrapa sa serviette et s'enroula dedans mais il était trop tard, son colocataire avait déjà pu apprécier la vue. Elle s'apprêtait à hurler quand le Serpentard la devança :

\- Jolie chute de rein, Granger.

Cette réplique la laissa bouche bée, et ne sachant quoi répondre, elle sortit de la salle de bain en emportant sa brosse à cheveux.

Drago Malefoy l'avait complimenté. Elle n'en revenait pas. Bon, il était aussi rentré dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle y était nue. Elle secoua la tête et se dépêcha de se vêtir, sinon, elle allait être en retard.

Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, de meilleure humeur que la veille, même si elle n'arrivait pas réellement à annihiler sa peine. Elle sourit à tout le monde mais ne parla pas. De toute façon, Ginny parlait Quidditch avec Harry et Ron et Lavande roucoulaient. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que le Survivant l'appelle pour qu'ils aillent en cours.

Elle passa sa journée dans une sorte de brouillard, refusant de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses cours. Sa pseudo vie amoureuse lui prenait déjà assez la tête comme ça, pas question que ça n'est une incidence sur ses études. Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Elle enchaînait ses journées de cours, passait ses soirées en retenue avec Rogue. Elle évitait son colocataire et tentait d'empêcher Harry de lui poser des questions sur son étrange comportement.

Ce soir, Rogue avait annoncé qu'il en avait marre de voir la 'tête hirsute de cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout vantarde et capricieuse' et l'avait renvoyée. Il fallait dire que cela faisait une semaine qu'ils passaient leur soirée en tête-à-tête, le Maître de Potion faisant des remarques désobligeantes pour obliger la Gryffondor à répondre. Malheureusement, cette dernière était maligne. Elle répondait mais pas à haute voix. Elle connaissait les talents en légilimancie de son enseignant et s'amusait à penser à ses répliques assassines assez fort pour qu'il les entende. Mais vu que sa manière d'agir n'était pas légale, il ne pouvait la punir. Et ce jeu dura toute la semaine, jusqu'à ce que le Maître de Potion se lasse. Ainsi, elle remonta à sa chambre. Elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, le couvre-feu étant dépassé. Elle arriva rapidement au tableau de sa salle commune et prononça le mot de passe.

Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce spectacle.

Assis sur le canapé, nu, la tête renversée vers l'arrière, et les bras étendus sur le dossier, Drago Malefoy gémissait. Entre ses jambes se trouvait un Harry Potter aussi nu que son camarade, qui lui prodiguait une agréable fellation. Enfin, elle devait l'être puisque aucun des deux ne l'entendit rentrer.

Hermione se demanda comment réagir. Devait-elle s'en aller, et faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu ? Ou se faufiler jusqu'à sa chambre en espérant qu'ils ne l'entendent pas? Ou alors, elle pouvait faire savoir qu'elle était là. Mais cela signifiait leur faire face, sans jamais que sa réaction ne se soit trop excessive, sinon, ils risqueraient de se rendre compte qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Hermione tergiversa, et puis décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

\- Hum, hum.

Son toussotement était digne du Professeur Ombrage. Les deux hommes sursautèrent et relevèrent la tête vers elle, terrorisés.

\- Hermione, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Cria Harry.

C'était une phrase qu'elle avait toujours trouvé particulièrement idiote. Aussi laissa-t-elle échapper sa réplique cinglante.

\- Non, bien sûr que non Harry. Tu n'avais absolument pas son pénis dans ta bouche.

A ce moment-là, elle prit un air surpris :

\- Ou alors, vous êtes nus parce que vous aviez chaud, Malefoy était assis sur le canapé, tu marchais et tu as trébuché, te retrouvant malencontreusement avec sa verge sur ta langue. Et comme c'était finalement plutôt confortable, tu l'as laissé là. Merci pour les précisions Harry. Tu as raison. Ce n'était absolument pas ce que je croyais.

Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Finalement, elle n'était pas assez forte pour leur faire face. Elle avait envie de hurler sa colère, sa peine. De leur demander pourquoi. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi cruels ? Qu'avait-elle fait aux cieux pour sentir son cœur se compresser sous la déferlante d'émotions. Les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues. Elle hâta le pas mais Harry attrapa son bras et la força à se retourner. Il parut horrifié lorsqu'il remarqua les orbes inondés de sa meilleure amie. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il devina ses desseins et l'en empêcha.

\- Ne me fuis pas Hermione. Ne me hais pas.

\- Ce n'était qu'une passade, hein ? Lui répondit-elle en reprenant ses propres mots. Une simple toquade.

\- Pourquoi le prends-tu comme ça ? Je suis navré que tu sois tombée sur ce spectacle, mais l'autre soir, tu affirmais que ça n'importait pas, qui partageait mon lit. Alors pourquoi cette réaction.

Cette remarque ouvrit les vannes. Toutes les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir forcèrent le barrage et roulèrent librement sur son visage. Elle reprit son bras, toujours dans la main calleuse d'Harry et lui décolla une gifle qui fit valser son visage.

\- Elle a de la force, ta copine.

Drago avait passé un pantalon et regardait la confrontation de loin. Hermione se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Ce dernier sembla surpris de la tristesse que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans ses yeux caramels. Elle les planta là, un air interloqué sur le visage du blond, la trace de sa main sur le visage du brun et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle verrouilla sa porte avant de se rouler en boule au pied de son lit. Elle ferma les paupières très fort mais la scène qu'elle avait surpris ne cessait de passer en boucle devant ses yeux. Harry sembla s'être repris puisqu'il tambourinait à la porte, la suppliant de lui laisser lui parler, lui expliquer. La Gryffondor commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, voulant juste que cette soirée s'arrête. C'était trop d'un coup. Trop d'informations, trop de sentiments, trop de questions. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer tout ça. Alors, à son tour, elle supplia. Elle s'assit devant sa porte et murmura d'une voix misérable :

\- S'il te plaît Harry. Va-t-en. Je peux pas. J'en peux plus. Fais moi une faveur. Octroies moi une pause. Juste quelques heures où ta voix ne se superposera pas à ton image.

Résigné, Harry finit par laisser tomber. Il quitta la Salle Commune. Hermione accueillit le silence avec joie.

Elle se mit en pyjama et se roula en boule sous les couvertures, décidée à dormir pour échapper à toutes ses pensées. Malheureusement, vers 1 heure du matin, elle n'était toujours pas endormie mais elle avait épuisé son stock de larmes. Résignée, elle décida d'aller chercher un chocolat chaud au cuisine. Elle ne risquait pas de croiser quelqu'un à une heure aussi tardive et la promenade lui ferait peut-être du bien. Elle attrapa sa cape et la mit, pour ne pas avoir froid dans les couloirs. Elle enfila aussi une paire de chaussons et sortit. Elle craint un peu de voir l'un des deux garçons dans le salon mais heureusement pour elle, ils avaient tous les deux désertés la place. Elle sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea, comme un automate, vers le tableau à la coupe de fruits. Elle tendit l'oreille pour être sûre de ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre mais le château semblait désert. Elle chatouilla la poire et entra dans l'antre accueillante.

Elle détestait l'idée de déranger un elfe de maison, aussi tenta-telle de se préparer sa boisson elle-même. Mais un elfe, sûrement attiré par le bruit, vint à sa rencontre. Il refusa ses excuses et sembla absolument ravi de lui préparer une boisson digne d'un restaurant quatre étoiles. Il la força à s'asseoir à la table et lui amena avec sa tasse, quelques brownies.

Elle grignota un gâteau, tout en savourant son chocolat chaud. Son cœur sembla s'être décidé à la laisser tranquille pour quelques heures. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était un plan d'attaque. Elle décida donc de ne plus jamais reparler de cet épisode, les disputes continueraient avec Drago et elle ferait semblant que tout allait bien avec Harry. Après tout, il avait raison. Pour quelle raison se mettait-elle dans un état pareil ? Elle se refusait à lui dire la vérité, aussi devait-elle accepter de taire son ressentiment.

Elle finit son en-cas, et après avoir remercié l'elfe, remonta, plus sereine, à sa chambre. Arrivée devant le tableau, elle murmura le mot de passe, bien décidée à profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qui lui restait. Elle traversa le salon sans se préoccuper d'allumer les chandelles. Cependant, un toussotement la fit sursauter. Elle récupéra sa baguette dans la poche de son pyjama - elle ne s'en séparait jamais, réflexe de guerre oblige - et la brandit vers son ennemi. D'un informulé, elle alluma les bougies, et leur lumière lui permit de découvrir Drago, nonchalamment assis sur un fauteuil.

 _Tant pis pour le côté serein,_ se dit-elle. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Pourtant, sa voix l'arrêta.

\- Je ne comprends pas ta réaction.

Il laissa un blanc, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde.

\- J'ai passé ces dernières heures à réfléchir et ta réaction n'a aucun sens. Harry m'a dit que tu étais au courant mais que ça ne t'avait pas dérangé plus que cela. Alors pourquoi cette scène ? Parce que tu nous as surpris ? Tu semblais bien trop affectée pour que ce soit juste ça. Alors je vais te laisser une chance de t'expliquer.

Elle était lasse de se battre. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir être tranquille, au moins ce soir. Aussi décida-t-elle que la meilleure défense, c'était l'attaque. Il semblait peut-être humain en plein milieu de la nuit mais ce n'était pas une raison pour déverser tout ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Oh, Monsieur me donne une chance de m'expliquer. Quelle grandeur d'âme. J'ai rien à expliquer Malefoy, encore moins à toi.

Le Serpentard sourit, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse.

\- Tu aurais dû saisir ta chance. Parce que maintenant, ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de jouer aux devinettes. Une raison m'est apparue cette nuit.

Il se leva, s'approchant jusqu'à n'être qu'à deux pas d'elle.

\- Tu es amoureuse. C'est la seule raison qui pourrait justifier ta réaction si violente. Nous voir comme ça t'as littéralement brisé le cœur. Maintenant, la question à un million de Gallions, c'est lequel d'entre nous ? Je sais que je suis irrésistible. Mais dans notre cas, je pense que tu es amoureuse d'Harry. Et ça te fend le cœur qu'il ne soit pas à toi.

Ne voyant pas de réaction de sa part, il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que leur nez se frôlent presque. Hermione se sentait défaillir. Il était si proche et pourtant si éloigné de la vérité. Par réflexe, ses yeux fit la navette vers les lèvres de Drago mais elle se força à remonter son regard. Pourtant, le geste n'échappa pas au Serpentard. Il se recula de plusieurs pas, comme s'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de moi. Granger, on se hait. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête !

\- Merveilleux Malefoy. Tu vas pouvoir te moquer de moi dans toute l'école. Regardez Hermione Granger, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout, la Sang-de-Bourbe, Castor, cette idiote amoureuse du Prince des Serpentard et du Prince des Gryffondor. Tous les 2 trop beaux pour elle, à tel point qu'ils ont préféré coucher ensemble ! Ris Malefoy, ris de moi ! De toutes façons, c'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire !

A la fin de son laïus, elle courra jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant un Drago médusé au milieu du salon. Elle se jeta sur son lit. Tous les effets calmants de son chocolat chaud avait disparu. Mais heureusement pour elle, elle était ivre de fatigue. Aussi finit-elle par s'endormir.

oOo

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle espéra que la soirée de la veille ne soit qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Mais plus les souvenirs revenaient et plus elle était convaincue qu'elle avait était une mauvaise personne dans une vie antérieure. Mais pourquoi était-elle aller raconter à Malefoy qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? Et d'Harry ? Il allait raconter ça à tout le monde et se moquer d'elle. Comment allait-elle survivre à sa dernière année d'études ? Personne ne la laissera en paix. Peut-être pourrait-elle demander une dérogation au Professeur McGonagall pour pouvoir passer ses ASPIC en avance ?

Finalement, elle vit l'heure et se força à se préparer. Même si elle ne voulait pas y aller, elle ne pouvait pas sécher les cours. Elle se vêtit de son uniforme et se résigna à passer une journée horrible. Elle sécha sciemment le petit-déjeuner, ne voulant pas être confrontée à toute l'école d'un coup, et passa par la cuisine prendre de quoi se substanter. Elle arriva pile à l'heure en Sortilèges, sous le regard interrogateur de Ron, qui semblait étonnée qu'elle manque le petit-déjeuner. Peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu les rumeurs. Quoique maintenant qu'elle y pensait, personne ne la dévisageait. Seul Harry l'observait, semblant la jauger pour savoir s'il pouvait s'approcher d'elle. Étonnée, elle releva la tête, regarda dans les yeux des gens, à la recherche de moquerie ou de pitié. Mais rien de tout cela, tout semblait, étonnamment normal. Serait-ce possible que Malefoy se soit tu ?

Sans faire grand cas d'Harry, toujours sous le coup de l'étonnement, elle entra dans la salle de classe et s'installa à sa place habituelle. Elle savait qu'elle devrait être en train d'écouter les propos de son professeur mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était qu'il n'avait rien dit. A moins qu'il attende le bon moment, de manière à l'humilier devant tout le monde. A cette pensée, la Gryffondor se rembrunit. Elle ne devait pas avoir trop d'espoir. Elle finit par réussir à s'intéresser aux propos du Professeur Flitwick, bien qu'elle ne soit pas à 100% de ses capacités. Elle craignait un peu l'heure du déjeuner. Après tout, c'était le meilleur moment pour l'anéantir devant toute l'école.

Comme d'habitude, le moment qu'elle craignait le plus arriva particulièrement vite. Hermione ne vit pas la matinée passer et avant de pouvoir y faire quelque chose, elle était en route pour la Grande Salle. Harry et elle ne s'étaient pas parlés pendant ces dernières heures et Ron semblait se demander ce qui se passait. Mais ne voulant sûrement pas s'attirer leurs foudres, il préféra meubler le silence et ses deux amis en furent reconnaissant. Le Survivant se demandait si elle lui en voulait toujours pour la veille. Hermione craignait sa réaction quand il apprendrait la vérité.

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, la première chose que la Gryffondor croisa, fut le regard du Serpentard. Il lui fit un léger hochement de tête. Hermione se demanda si elle pouvait comprendre ça comme un 'je ne dirais rien'. Elle l'espérait mais l'optimisme n'était pas vraiment sa philosophie ces derniers temps. Aussi répondit-elle à son hochement de tête et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Ginny, qui semblait avoir décidée de flirter avec d'autres garçons que Harry. Nouvelle technique pour attirer Harry ou réelle prise de conscience ? Hermione se saurait le dire, elle se perdait dans les tactiques de sa meilleure amie.

Finalement, à aucun moment Malefoy ne prit la parole pour humilier la Gryffondor. Elle finit par croire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le raconter. Elle se sentit mieux dès qu'elle fit ce constat. L'après-midi fut tranquille. Cependant, arrivée au soir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans sa salle commune. Aussi proposa-t-elle à Ginny de passer la soirée ensemble, cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées toutes les deux. Cette dernière acquiesça, joyeuse, et elles s'installèrent sur le lit de Ginny, un sort de silence apposé sur les rideaux. Ginny raconta alors à sa meilleure amie, qu'elle avait fini par tirer un trait sur le Survivant. Il ne semblait pas la remarquer et elle était lasse d'attendre. Hermione ne put qu'approuver son choix. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de la voir tout tenter pour rien. Égoïstement, elle se dit aussi qu'elle pourrait tenter quelque chose avec Harry. Avant de se morigéner. Elle ne pouvait pas gâcher leur belle amitié pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un béguin. De plus, rien ne prouvait que l'attirance était réciproque.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne raconta rien des tourments qui l'animaient, et heureusement pour elle, Ginny semblait trop prise dans ses propres histoires pour se rendre compte du trouble de la brune.

Au bout de quelques heures, Hermione finit par prendre congé, la rousse étant fatiguée.

En chemin, elle réfléchit à son programme. Elle ne dirait pas non à un bain et à un bon livre. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas pu se lover dans son lit pour lire. Aussi accéléra-t-elle le pas, pressée d'être arrivée. Arrivée devant son tableau, elle donna le mot de passe et entra. Cependant, elle s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte et hésita à faire demi-tour.

Assis sur le canapé, habillés, se trouvaient Harry et Malefoy, qui semblaient attendre son retour. En l'entendant, ils avaient tous les deux relevaient la tête et la fixaient. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise sous leur regard. Surtout que le visage d'Harry avait changé. Comme s'il … savait. Décidant qu'elle n'était pas assez forte, elle fit demi-tour. Mais c'était sans compter son meilleur ami, qui lui courut après, la rattrapant au milieu du couloir désert. Il attrapa son bras mais elle tira dessus pour le récupérer. La voyant fuir à nouveau, le Survivant se plaça devant elle, s'abaissa de manière à mettre sa clavicule au niveau de l'abdomen d'Hermione, et se releva, l'air de rien, sa meilleure amie en équilibre sur son épaule. La brune se débattit, refusant de se retrouver confronter aux deux hommes.

\- Hermione, tu nous parleras, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Sa voix grave et posée la fit frissonner. Cependant, elle refusait d'être promener comme un vulgaire sac. Elle se débattit de plus belle, tout en répliquant :

\- Oh, et tu comptes t'y prendre comment, Potter ?!

\- J'utiliserais ma baguette s'il le faut, Granger.

Hermione se demanda s'il oserait réellement lever sa baguette contre elle. Cependant, si elle avait été en face de lui, elle aurait remarqué le petit sourire grivois qu'il affichait lorsqu'il avait prononcé cette phrase.

Il la ramena dans la salle commune, sous l'air surpris de Drago. Il la déposa ensuite sur le canapé et se posta devant elle, la mettant au défi de bouger.

\- Et à quoi dois-je ce kidnapping ? Demanda Hermione, narquoise.

Elle était terrifiée de ce qui pourrait ressortir de cette conversation, mais leur comportement la rendait folle. Qui étaient-ils pour la forcer à avoir cette conversation ?

\- Je sais tout, Hermione.

Cette phrase fit louper un battement au cœur de la Gryffondor. Et sous les yeux ébahis de son meilleur ami, son visage se décomposa.

\- Et tu viens m'annoncer que notre amitié est terminée. Quelle délicatesse de ta part. Vous avez bien dû rire tous les deux, avant que je n'arrive. La petite sotte qui tombe amoureuse de vous, alors que vous couchez ensemble. On dirait le scénario d'un mauvais film.

Elle ajouta d'une voix triste :

\- Merci pour la mise au point, Harry. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je vais aller me coucher. Ma journée a été assez merdique comme ça.

Elle amorça son mouvement pour se lever mais Harry la retint.

\- Et dire que le monde entier te dit la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta génération.

La voyant prête à répliquer, visiblement vexée, il posa un doigt sur sa bouche, laissant son doigt retracer ensuite ses lèvres. Hermione était troublée par son toucher mais, peu confiante, elle se dégagea, se leva et s'écarta de lui. Cependant, elle oublia qu'ils n'étaient pas que deux dans la salle et elle sursauta quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Leur propriétaire approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura :

\- S'il te plaît, Hermione. Cesse de nous craindre. Si tu savais pourquoi l'on s'est rapproché, tu ne serais pas si effrayée.

Sa voix devint plus rauque, la faisant frissonner involontairement.

\- On te veux. Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Lui a garder ça pour lui car il ne voulait pas gâcher votre amitié. Je me suis tu, persuadé que ce ne serait jamais réciproque. Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu étais dans le même état que moi, je n'aurais pas perdu autant de temps.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur les mains de Drago sur ses hanches et sur son propre dos, collé au torse musclé du blond, qu'elle ne vit pas Harry se poster devant elle. Elle tourna vivement la tête quand elle l'entendit parler :

\- Je t'ai menti l'autre soir. Je sais pertinemment comment on a fini dans le même lit. On discutait de toi. De toi et de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles on est tombé amoureux de toi.

\- Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux, murmura Hermione, pour elle-même.

\- Personne ne te demande de choisir. C'est pas le plus fréquent mais les trouples sont reconnus dans la communauté sorcière. Laisse nous être tiens et sois nôtre. Lui susurra Drago.

\- Personnellement, je propose que tu y penses demain. Une fois qu'on t'aura montré tout ce que l'on sait faire. Ajouta Harry, en commençant à lui embrasser le cou.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, voulant qu'elle lui donne l'autorisation de continuer. En réponse, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres, affamée. Drago ne resta pas en reste, puisqu'il commença à embrasser sa nuque, puis passa ses mains sous son chemisier, les laissant errer sur son ventre, ravi de lui provoquer des frissons. Le blond caressait ses flancs, alors que la langue d'Harry se frayait un chemin dans sa bouche, entamant une danse sensuelle avec sa jumelle. Il s'amusa à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, comme s'il désirait laisser une marque de son passage.

Pendant un instant, Hermione se demanda comment la situation avait pu déraper pour qu'elle se retrouve embrassé par deux hommes différents. Et puis, elle décida qu'elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Harry était en train d'ouvrir son chemisier, révélant un accès à sa poitrine qu'il se dépêcha d'exploiter. Il posa ses lèvres sur la partie supérieure de ses seins, appréciant la douceur de la peau de la Gryffondor. Il suçotait la peau, laissant de légères marques rouges.

Elle devenait folle sous leurs caresses combinées. Son visage devait être rouge et ses cheveux emmêlés. Alors, elle décida de les torturer aussi. Elle avança vers les abdominaux d'Harry et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, le faisant sourire. Il se décala légèrement, lui facilitant le travail, et abandonnant momentanément ses seins. Une fois qu'elle eut fini d'ouvrir le tissu blanc, elle se tourna vers Drago, laissant le Gryffondor frustré d'avoir toujours sa chemise sur lui. Elle posa sa main sur l'arrière de la tête du blond, et l'approcha de lui pour lui voler un baiser. Ce dernier répondit avec enthousiasme, laissant sa langue s'aventurer dans la bouche d'Hermione. La différence entre les deux baisers lui faisait perdre l'esprit, d'autant plus que, là où Harry était fougueux, voulant lui communiquer toute la passion qu'il ressentait pour elle, Drago était doux, presque tendre, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer en étant trop passionné. Ils durent s'écarter pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle. Le blond en profita pour finir de déboutonner la chemise de sa future amante et Harry l'enleva, dégrafant dans le même temps le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille. Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule du brun, se laissant reposer contre son corps. Des mains partirent à la découverte de son corps, caressant ses globes de chairs. Dans un même temps, le blond glissa son nez dans son cou, semblant presque ronronner. Il finit par mordiller son lobe d'oreille, faisant découvrir à Hermione une nouvelle zone érogène. Les attouchements provoquèrent des gémissements de la part d'Hermione, qui firent redoubler l'ardeur des jeunes garçons. Drago finit par quitter son cou, pour faire glisser ses mains sur la jupes de la Gryffondor et la dézipper. Le tissu glissa, atterrissant sur les pieds encore chaussés de la jeune fille. Un courant d'air froid la fit frissonner, lui rappelant qu'elle était nue, devant deux garçons encore habillés. Pourtant, elle ne ressentit aucune peur, elle avait confiance en eux.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation profondément injuste : elle était en shorty, ballerines alors qu'eux étaient encore entièrement habillés, l'empêchant de les caresser comme elle le désirait. Elle entreprit donc de déboutonner la chemise de Drago et de l'enlever, décidant d'accélérer le mouvement. Dans le même temps, elle déboucla la ceinture du blond avant de se retourner, dans le but de s'occuper d'Harry. Dans son dos, elle entendit le bruit d'un pantalon qui tombait, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle remarqua que le brun avait enlevé sa chemise seul et se tenait maintenant torse nu devant elle. Elle laissa glisser un regard appréciateur sur la musculature du brun. C'était une vision qui l'avait toujours fait rêver, et la réalité n'avait rien à envier au fantasme. Elle laissa sa main suivre son regard, caressant la peau du téton jusqu'au nombril. Elle glissa ses doigts un peu plus bas, frôlant la hampe de son compagnon, emprisonné dans son carcan de tissus. Il gémit légèrement face à cet attouchement, pas assez prononcé à son goût.

C'est ce moment-là que Drago choisit pour se coller à nouveau à elle, lui faisant sentir pleinement son désir. Gémissante, elle laissa ses ongles griffer légèrement les abdominaux du brun, le faisant ronronner. Elle était décidée à le débarrasser de son pantalon quand elle vit Harry échanger un regard avec Drago. Soudainement, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Drago, portée comme une princesse vers la chambre de ce dernier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière et vit le brun les suivre d'un pas pressé. Le blond la déposa au milieu de son lit et monta dessus. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans sa chambre mais l'heure n'était pas à la description. A ses pieds, Drago frottait son nez contre la peau de ses chevilles. Elle ne se savait pas aussi sensible aux caresses aériennes mais le blond semblait savoir quoi faire pour la rendre folle. Elle commença à bouger légèrement ses jambes, s'impatientant, tout son corps semblait pris dans un maelström de sensations qui l'empêchait de rester immobile. Le blond finit par attraper son mollet pour le poser sur son épaule et embrassa sa peau, tout en remontant doucement. Pendant ce temps, Harry retira son pantalon et grimpa lui aussi sur le lit. Inconsciemment, Hermione lécha ses lippes lorsqu'elle vit la proéminence qui déformait le caleçon du brun. Excité par ce geste, il la rejoignit et se positionna au niveau de ses seins, dans le but de les cajoler. Alors qu'une main titillait son téton droit, sa bouche rejoignit le gauche. Il mordilla, lécha, suça même légèrement le morceau de chair, se régalant de son amante qui se cambrait, dans le but inconscient d'avoir plus. Son autre main pinçait, ou grattait avec la pulpe de l'ongle l'amas de nerfs.

Hermione devenait folle. Alors qu'Harry vénérait ses seins, Drago remontait petit à petit, embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses ou frottant son nez contre la couture de sa culotte. Il arriva au niveau de son pubis et souffla sur le triangle de tissu. Hermione était tellement sensible que ce simple courant d'air fit monter en elle une nuée de sensations. Elle voulait tellement plus. Elle releva la tête, tentant de l'apercevoir, mais elle ne vit que le visage d'Harry, toujours en train d'embrasser ses seins. Pourtant, elle imaginait facilement le sourire coquin que pouvait avoir son amant. Soudain, elle sentit deux mains sur le bords de sa culotte. Comprenant le message, elle releva les hanches pour faciliter l'action. Arrivé à ses pieds, Drago retira le sous-vêtement ainsi que les ballerines qu'elle avait encore aux pieds. Puis il remonta rapidement jusqu'à son intimité pour y apposer sa bouche. Elle ne le vit pas se déplacer, trop occupée à regarder Harry. Quand elle sentit ses lèvres contre son pubis, Hermione gémit de surprise.

Les sensations combinées la rendait toute chose. Drago semblait vouloir imprégner sa langue de sa cyprine, tandis qu'Harry devait réfléchir à ériger un temple à la gloire de ses seins, vu comment il était consciencieux . Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans un lit avec les deux garçons. Mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Ils étaient mieux que dans ses fantasmes et ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle voulait l'un des deux en elle, maintenant. Sinon, elle risquait de prendre feu. Les garçons le comprirent à sa manière de se cambrer. Harry s'écarta de sa poitrine, remontant vers sa bouche pour échanger avec elle un baiser à couper le souffle. Ensuite, il s'éloigna légèrement pour laisser le champ libre au blond. Ce dernier, après un dernier coup de langue qui fit gémir fortement Hermione, remonta vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Elle se goûta sur ses lèvres et trouva cela bizarrement érotique. Il se décolla légèrement d'elle et ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lui demander si elle était sûre. Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'elle et elle fit passer le message en déposant une main fraîche sur le membre du blond, entamant quelques va-et-vient. Quand elle le vit mordre sa lèvre inférieure, elle lui fit un sourire coquin, qui convainquit Drago qu'elle était plus que consentante. Il fit glisser ses lèvres vers son cou pour suçoter un morceau de peau tout en enlevant la main qui le masturbait. Il attrapa un coussin qu'il plaça sous ses hanches, avant de d'amener son pénis devant ses grandes lèvres. Il s'amusa à la frustrer, en ne les mettant que très légèrement en contact, mais il finit par abdiquer quand elle le fusille du regard. Il la pénètae, doucement. Certains diraient que c'est pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, d'autres, que c'est une torture supplémentaire. Mais Hermione savourait la sensation, toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses lui envoyant des décharges qui la faisait planer. Quand il buta contre son col de l'utérus, elle ne put retenir un petit cri. Au début, il ne bougea pas, préférant mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Mais lorsqu'elle plaça une main sur fesses, les caressant légèrement, Drago décida que la faire gémir de plaisir était le plan le plus plaisant. Il se mit sur ses coudes, pour ne pas écraser son amante, mais Hermione pouvait sentir le corps de Drago qui la surplombait, son poids légèrement appuyé sur elle. Quand il reprit ses va-et-vient, elle ne devint que cris, et gémissements. Après quelques minutes, elle releva légèrement la tête, cherchant Harry et pu l'apercevoir. Il les regardait, haletant lui aussi.

Il observait les fesses du blond aller et venir, besognant sa meilleure amie, puis remonta vers le visage de ladite amie. Elle était un appel à la luxure. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête, son visage était rouge et sa bouche semblait incapable de rester fermer, laissant sortir des gémissements en rafale. La vue était pornographique. Lorsqu'il la vit le fixer, il lui sourit, de manière coquine avant de prendre son membre en main. La vision d'Harry se masturbant s'ajouta aux sensations créées par Drago. Elle ferma les yeux et accrocha ses mains au dos du blond, y enfonçant ses doigts, ne retenant plus ses cris. La sensation des ongles d'Hermione dans son dos lui arracha un grognement bestial. C'était tellement loin de ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec Ron. Le blond semblait être partout. Une de ses mains naviguait sur ses seins, sa respiration s'était accéléré et elle sentait son souffle contre son oreille. La pièce avait pris une odeur de sueur et de sexe.

Drago s'arrêta une seconde, pour demander à Hermione si elle lui faisait confiance. Il prit son gémissement pour un oui et se retira d'elle. Elle geignit lorsqu'elle sentit cette perte. Le blond saisit ses hanches et lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait se retourner, ce qu'elle fit. Elle mit ses fesses au niveau de ses talons, et cambra son dos. Trouvant que son amant mettait trop de temps à revenir en elle, elle bougea les fesses pour l'inciter à la pénétrer ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Il se coucha un instant sur elle, embrassant son dos, avant de se relever, de saisir ses hanches avec ses mains et de reprendre un rythme plus soutenu. Elle hoquetait presque sous ses coups de butoir. La bestialité qui s'échappait de cette scène était telle qu'Harry ne put retenir un gémissement sonore qui fit tourner la tête d'Hermione. Il était toujours à genoux, se masturbant au rythme des coups de hanches de Drago. La brune verrouilla son regard sur le sien, rendue presque muette par l'assaut de Drago. Soudain, elle ferma les yeux et son visage se contracta sous le plaisir intense qu'elle ressentait. Harry vit la main du blond glisser entre les jambes de son amante, sans doute pour frotter son clitoris. Hermione vint dans un long cri désespéré, la voix légèrement rauque d'avoir trop gémit. Elle semblait planer, alors que derrière, Drago avait reprit un rythme moins soutenu, se menant petit à petit à la jouissance.

A nouveau, la brune regarda Harry, mais cette fois, avec une lueur concupiscente dans les yeux. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit. Elle le guida jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant elle. Elle tenta de s'approcher un peu, et Drago, comprendre où elle voulait en venir, la suivit. Harry ne put retenir le souffle rauque qui lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit la bouche d'Hermione se refermer sur sa virilité. Il regarda son amant, qui le fixa en retour. La jeune fille suçait et masturbait son compagnon au rythme des va-et-vient du blond. Lorsque Drago vit que le brun était au bord du gouffre, il accéléra le mouvement, pour faire le faire jouir. Harry avertit Hermione de son éjaculation prochaine. Elle retira sa bouche - le brun geignit face à cette perte - mais elle redoubla d'ardeurs dans ses mouvements et elle alla caresser ses testicules, l'achevant. Il vint dans un râle désespéré, maculant la main de son amante.

Voir Harry jouir dans la main d'Hermione fut la vision de trop pour Drago, et il éjacula dans l'antre chaude de son amante. Tous restèrent ainsi quelques instants, le permettant de redescendre de leur nuage. Le blond finit par se retirer de la jeune fille, lui tirant un petit gémissement. Il se pencha vers l'avant et embrassa la brune entre les omoplates, frottant aussi son nez, dans une marque de tendresse silencieuse. De son côté, Harry attrapa sa baguette, posée sur la table de chevet, pour nettoyer Hermione de leur semence. Elle le remercia d'un regard. Elle se releva, soudainement timide de se retrouver nue devant les deux garçons. Le brun vint vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle sentit Drago se coller à elle dans son dos et elle tourna la tête pour l'embrassa lui aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi collés quelques secondes avant de se remettre en mouvement. Discrètement, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour uriner. Quand elle revint dans la pièce, les deux hommes étaient couchés dans le lit, lui ayant laisser une place entre eux. N'aimant pas dormir nue, la brune attrapa une chemise de Drago qui traînait sur la commode et la revêtit. Au vue du regard qu'affichèrent les garçons, elle leur volerait souvent des vêtements. Elle se glissa ensuite à la place libre. Dos à Drago, qui s'empressa de se coller à elle, la tête sur torse d'Harry, qui posa une main sur ses cheveux, elle avait l'impression d'être à la maison. Pour l'instant, elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte mais elle savait qu'ils devraient bientôt avoir une discussion. Mais ce soir, elle profitait juste de la présence de leur corps contre le sien, de la chaleur qu'ils émettaient et du son de leur respiration. C'est dans un sentiment de sécurité et d'amour qu'elle s'endormit, bercée par le mouvement de poitrine d'Harry.

 **Voilà !**

 **Sur ce coup-là, j'ai besoin de votre avis, parce que je ne suis réellement pas satisfaite de la fin, si quelqu'un a une idée pour améliorer, je ne dis pas non !**

 **Si vous avez vu des fautes qui ont agressé vos jolis yeux. Ou si vous voulez parler de vos partiels/examens/oraux/concours (ne rayer aucune mention)**

 **Merci pour les reviews, favorite, follow, qui me touchent toujours autant ! Vous m'avez manqué !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : le titre est une référence à Roméo et Juliette. Pâris est amoureux de Juliette et est un ennemi de Roméo, je me suis dit que la distribution pouvait coller (j'avais pas beaucoup d'idée ^^). Bien que je suis presque sûre que Shakespeare n'a jamais imaginé une scène de sexe entre les trois compères.**


End file.
